Blog użytkownika:Kotełnators xD/To nasza historia
Prolog 2 dni przed rozpoczeciem roku szkolnego -...I właśnie dla tego moja mama współpracuje z tatą Adriena , jutro przeprowadzamy się do bloku na przeciwko domu tego Agresta ,mamy tam duże mieszkanie wszystko było zaplanowane już dawno ale nikt mi nie powiedział- westchnełam .Rozmowa z Alya przez telefon w trakcie pakowania nie należy do najprostszych zdań. Jak już się skupisz na tym bełkocie znaczy na bardzo ciekawej rozmowie oczywiście to Alya się ekscytuje i piszczy mi do ucha -Dziewczyno spokojnie mieszkanie na przeciwko Adriena to nowy stopień dla waszego związku - powiedziala tak wesoło że i ja nabrałam ochoty na przeprowadzkę -W sumie .... Nie Alya nie ma żadnego związku on mnie nie kocha on nawet nie wie jak mam na imię bo zawsze woła mnie .... no tak nie woła mnie ,przepraszam ale musisz zacząć shipować kogo innego - powiedziałam do przyjaciółki a ta się rozłączyła .Nie rozumiem to że moja mama , projektantka mody podpisała umowe z Gabrielem Agrestem ojcem Adriena Agresta to nie oznacza że odrazu będziemy parą - Marinette ,kochanie mamy gości - powiedziała moja mama ,która ,,pakowała" kuchnie -Hej Marinette - usłuszałam za plecami .Najgorsza chwila w moim zyciu .Byłam ubrana inaczej niż zwykle iż szykowałam się na spotkanie z Alya . Tak ze mnie taki szybcik ,wszystko spakowałam :D .Wracając do stroju ,miałam włosy związane w wysokiego kucyka , szary sweterek a pod spodem białą koszulke i dżinsową spódnice . Nie chciałam by pomyślał że to dla niego . Tak mój gość to Adrien Agreste . -Heja - powiedziałam - Emm wybierasz się gdzieś ? ładnie wyglądasz- Debil jak śmie .. zaraz co powiedział .No wez Marinette ładnie wyglądasz powiedz coś - Dziękuje - przyszedł SMS - daj mi chwilke - *treść SMS o tym że Alya spotkała Nino i idzie z namii * -Dobrze sie składa idziesz z nami do kina ? - zapytałam -Z kim ? Niech zgadne Nino i Alya ? - powiedział - Taaak .Nie wybrałyśmy filmu z Alyą więc będzie śmiesznie - powiedziałam lekko zdenerwowana - Okej , o której ten film ? - OO zaraz się spóźnimy - powiedziałam i wyszliśmy z mojego pokoju zeszliśmy na dół -Oooo jak wy słodko wyglądacie - powiedziała moja mama równoczesnie wraz z ttatą Adriena .Popatrzyliśy się na siebie i wyszliśmy - To było dziwne -Bardzo dziwne -Ale żeby twój ojciec .. -Sam się zdziwiłem - Oni chyba... - Czy widzisz to samo co ja ? -Yy tak Tak. Doszliśmy do parku a w nim Alya i Nino na ławeczce , przytulają się ... ♥♥♥ - OOoo jak słodko - tak powiedzielliśmy to równocześnie -Zaczynam rozumieć naszych rodziców - powiedział Adrien - Pragnę Ci przypomnieć że my zeszliśmy po schodach , i staliśmy obok siebie a oni ... -Tak wiem xd - Cześć Nino ja nie wiedziałem stray że ty masz nową dziewczyne - powiedział Adrien i w tedy Nino wstał a po nim Alya - Stary nie jetśmy parą ... - Jeszczze - dokończyła Alya - Marinette , nie mówiłaś że idziesz z Adrienem - Jak z Adrienem a nie iddziemy do kina ? - Nie odoczytałaś wiadomości którą Ci wysłałam około 10 minut temu ? - Nie . - To elo - powiedział Nino i sobie poszli za ręce gdzieś -Super - powiedziałam - Idziemy na kawe ? - zapytałam - Pewnie - odpowiedział .Weszliśmy do jakiejś kawiarni i czekaliśmy na nasze zamówienie - Ej a tak właściwie to gdzie będziesz mieszkać ? - Myśl Marinette myśl co mu powiesz- A wiesz że na wprost Ciebie ! Będe się na Ciebie patrzeć do końca życia ?! - Nie to nie przejdzie wymyśl coś .. - Hmm mama wysłała mi zdjęcie tego czegoś - powiedziałam i pokazałam mu zdjęcie bloku które mama przysłała mi wczoraj jak była w pracy - To jest obok mojego domu , po drugiej stronie ulicy !- powiedział i chyba się ucieszył -Jest nasza kawa - powiedziałam zapłacilismy - Podasz mi cukier ? - zapytałam - Prosze a jak to smakuje ? Przyznam się że ja nie piłem nigdy kawy a co dopiero z koleżanką i - tak ten moment kiedy się zawstydził i no nie wie co powiedzieć - Nie martw się to jest nawet spoko i dzięki temu nie zanudze Cię na śmierć więć pij - powiedziałam i wziełam łyk kawy on się uśmiechną i zrobił to samo -Ej stary to jest pyszne ! - powiedział - YY sorki - powiedział i uśmichnełam sie do niego - Masz ładny uśmiech - powiedział - znaczy .. . yyy - Dziękuje ,choć przejdziemy się - powiedziałam i wstałam .Ten złapał mnie za rękę - Usiądz , może cos zjemy - powiedział i przeglądał Menu - Dzień Dobry czy możecie odpowiedzieć nam na kilka pytań - reporterzy ! od kąd mama ,,zachwyca świat swoimi projetam" jest sława i ja też . Tak jak Adrien , jestem modelką i byłam na paru okładkach - Marinette kim jest twój kolega ? - zapytała Agnes , tak znam jej imie mam jej numer telefonu , zdjęcie , adres , znam imie jej kotaa ... *Adrien schował sie za menu * -Mój kolega .... - nie dali mi dokończyć - A twoja kreacja , wstań - Elo - powiedział Adrien wstał złapał nie za ręke i wyszlismy , zobaczyliśmy limuzyne ojca Adriena i Gabriela w aucie więc mimo starań zatrzymania nas przez reporterów wziedlismy do auta . Odetchnełam z ulgą . - Żuj gume , żuj guze orbit white dla białych i czystych żębów - przeczytałam z opakowania gumy którą kupiłam jeszcze przed chwilą w tej kawiarni 1 Psychofan Wzielam jedną do buzi . Adrien się również poczęstował - Adrien , jak wiesz Marinette z rodzicami się przeprowadza , ponieważ współpracujemy mieszkają blisko nas w dużym mieszkaniu obejmujacym wyjątkowo całe 3 piętro i wyremontowany ocieplony strych na ktrórym będzie mieszkać Marinette , więc jutro rano pomożesz Marinette w przenoszeniu pudeł , ja będę z rodzicami Marinette - powiedział P. A i się odwrócił - Yyyy tak - powiedział Adrien - Jeszcze jedno uwarzajcie na tego typu akcje bo następnym razem nie dacie rady uciec - powiedział P. A -Przepraszam a gdzie my jedziemy ? -zapytałam - Do mnie - powiedział P. A Wysiedliśmy . Przywitałam się z rodzicami i tata Adriena kazał nam iśc... - Marinette , zapraszzam do mojego pokoju - powiedział Adrien - YY już ide - powiedziałam ii weszłam do ogromnego pokoju . Jezu mój cały dom był mniejszy niż ten pokój -Okej , to co robimy?- zapytał - Martwimy się - - pomyślałam czy powiedziałam to ? - zapytałam - Powiedziałas a czym tam się martwisz ? - Psychofan - 2 Będą problemy z nazwaniem tego czegoś xdd Gitara Siema ! ♥ -Co to znaczy ? - zapytał Adrien . wiem , wiem to dziwne ale on mnie dręczy - Marinette , może to że robią Ci spam na tablicy to nie oznacza że odrazu Cię dręczą - dodał - Nie no co ty , ludzie z fb są uroczy <33 Piszą mi same miłe rzeczy , ale ten jeden to koszmar - powiedziałam - A no widzisz , a co to za jeden ? - zapytał z pełną buzią .Tak była Natalia ( powiedzmy że to Natalia) i przyniosła ciastka - Nie wiem ale czy 237 wiadmosci w jednym dymku to coś normalnego ? - zapytałam - Fakt to troche dużo ale może mu przejdzie - powiedział i przyszła Natalia mówiąc że idziemy już do domu Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania